Mega Man 4
Mega Man 4, known in Japan as Rockman 4: A New Evil Ambition!, is the fourth game in the Mega Man series released for the Famicom and NES late in the console's life (1991-93). The game introduced the Mega Buster as well as the concept of a "fake" villain (in this case- Dr. Cossack). Release Dates Famicom/NES: *Japan: December 6, 1991 *North America: January, 1992 *Europe: January 21, 1993 "Rockman 4 (Rockman Complete Works)," PlayStation: *Japan: October 28, 1999 Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: *GameCube and PlayStation 2: June 22, 2004 *XBox: March 15, 2005 Mobile phone: *Japan: 2005 Overview Many thought Dr. Wily was dead after he was crushed in the last game. When they thought their troubles were over, a scientist named Dr. Cossack claimed that Mega Man and Dr. Light were creating better robots than him, and wanted to put them out of business. He sends 8 robots to destroy Mega Man. Later, Mega Man realizes Dr. Wily is still alive, and has held Dr. Cossack's daughter Kalinka hostage. Dr. Crossack was forced to destroy Mega Man. Proto Man frees Kalinka, and Mega Man enters Dr. Wily's castle to defeat Dr. Wily (For the Fourth time!) As a side note, Mega Man's item-giving friend, Eddie, makes his debut. Story A year after the destruction of Gamma, a mysterious message arrives at Dr. Light's Lab... Good Evening, Dr. Light: Allow me to introduce myself - I am Dr. Cossack. You may not have heard of me, but soon the world will know my name. Over the years, you have been hailed as the greatest robot designer in the world, while my robotic creations have been totally ignored. I cannot allow this to continue. The world must be made aware of my genius! From my Siberian citadel, I've sent eight of my most powerful robots to destroy the titanium troublemaker, Mega Man. Once they have obliterated him, I will place his broken body on display for the entire world to see. Only then will I be allowed to take my place as the greatest robot designer of all time! Dr. Cossack Actual Story A year after the Gamma Incident (2010), the world had been living in peace and thought that Wily was gone for good. However, Dr. Light received a letter from a mysterious Russian scientist named Dr. Cossack, claiming to be the greatest scientific genius in the world and having been far too long overlooked, challenging Light and Mega Man to a "contest" of sorts. Cossack's new army of Robot Masters began to make their move, so Mega Man, with his newly equipped Mega Buster went after Cossack. In the end, it turned out that Cossack's daughter Kalinka had been kidnapped by Wily (who was very much alive and, it appears, hiding in Russia), but luckily Proto Man "betrays" Wily and rescues her. Mega Man heads to Wily's citadel and defeats him once more.http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Bosses Robot Masters Fortress bosses Dr. Cossack: #Mothraya #Square Machine #Cockroach Twins #Dr. Cossack (inside Cossack Catcher) Dr. Wily: #Metall Daddy #"Octopus Furnace" #Wily Machine No. 4 (after a rematch with the Robot Masters) #Wily Capsule Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 4 enemies Level Strategies Click here to see a walkthrough. Trivia *In the opening scene of the game it shows a blue haired Megaman while in the ending scene (standing on the roof of the train) Megaman has black hair. *It should be noted that this is the first Mega Man game with the Wily Capsule (teleporting saucer) as the final Wily boss, which will torment Mega Man for the rest of the classical series. **Coincidentaly, the Wily Machine in this game is also the first of many to have the skull motif, a trend that is followed by all succeeding games' Wily machines. *This is the first time Mega Man can charge his buster due to the addition of the Mega Buster. *This is the first game where Dr. Wily tried disgusing his intentions by making it seem as if someone else is behind everything. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games